Late Night Adventure
by spiritgununicorn
Summary: Alibaba's taken his training from Sinbad a little too serious these days. Aladdin thinks he needs a little relaxation time, and what better way to do that then a little adventure of their own?


Rating: K+

Pairing: Aladdin & Alibaba

Summary: Alibaba's taken his training from Sinbad a little too serious these days. Aladdin thinks he needs a little relaxation time, and what better way to do that then a little adventure of their own?

Disclaimer: If I owned them, these two would have been put into my pocket because they are so fucking adorable.

Notes: It's a friendship fic I swear. They're not getting together, just something really cute that involves the two of them. Their bond is really adorable. Also, there might be some spoilers? But not a whole lot, or things might be twisted. R & R?

* * *

><p><em>Late Night Adventure<em>

"Hyaah! Haaah!" Rushing to his opponent, the blonde haired boy's brow creased, hoping to land a hit or something. He had been training with the loyal King of Sindria, Sinbad, during his stay here after the whole democratic republic hearing in Balbadd. In all honesty, he was tired of being able to do nothing for his people, and so he needed to gather strength. He thought that with gaining a Djinn, that this would suffice, but alas, he couldn't even properly handle the damn thing!

His sword fighting was phenomenal, even Sinbad had told him so, all of that training had not gone to waste, but the training he was having now…

"Alibaba! You must not give up or lose faith! To lose faith is to die, and if you die, whom shall you protect?" Sinbad's sword was drawn, but he was not actively attacking the younger prince. He was merely defending and waiting for something else to occur.

Unfortunately, the only thing that happened was that Alibaba had tired and used too much of his magoi. When Sinbad could almost feel that Alibaba was too exhausted to go on, he stopped this immediately. There would always be another day for the prince to get the Djinn equip ability. He swiftly used a counterattack against the boy, making his sword play seem like it was only a child's fantasy. Alibaba's eyes went wide as Amon's sword flew out of his hand and fall onto the floor. The power in his sword had disappeared.

"But…why? I am trying so hard…" Alibaba's despair had made the king's smile turn into a frown as he patted him on the shoulder.

"You are doing well. Perhaps it is not so much you that is the problem, but your magoi needs a bit of a boost. We will talk about this at another time. Do not dwell on it now, Alibaba. You are doing just fine." The boy made no sudden moves, and after quite a while, the king had left him to his thoughts in the chamber.

They had been at it all day, and suddenly it had become night. Hours of training had been wasted all because of this stupid ability that he couldn't handle. Sinbad had seven Djinns. Seven! How could anyone compare, especially the useless prince of Balbadd, Alibaba who couldn't do a Djinn equip with one Djinn! It was certainly a laughable thing for others! The poor prince felt like he was a disgrace in the noble palace of Sindria.

Even his friends had more power than he did, and they didn't even need a Djinn.

That thought only made Alibaba sink from his kneeling position on the floor. He laid out on his stomach in surrender, and eventually rolled so he could look up at the ceiling. Even the pure white ceiling of the training chamber was mocking him for being so useless. It was really a sad experience.

While Alibaba continued to feel sorry for himself in the midst of the chamber, someone had opened the door, filtering an even brighter light than what was inside. It was almost warm, and made Alibaba thinking of his mother…just for a moment anyway.

Suddenly, the small footsteps approached him, and he didn't even have to look up to see who it was, he could already tell. "Aladdin." The blue haired magi sank down on the floor next to him sitting Indian style, and smiled down at him. It felt more like the light was just coming from Aladdin instead of the outside world now, and even Alibaba had no choice but to join in the smiling.

"You are too serious. There will come a time when you will become a great king, Alibaba. However, you cannot reach it with sheer power alone. Nor will it be a quick process either. It will take time. It will take effort. And it will take all of your heart and love, in order to protect your people."

It was times like these that Alibaba felt like he was the younger friend, and Aladdin the wiser and more mature. Their differing ages; Aladdin at 12 and Alibaba at 15, could easily be misunderstood as the childishness in their mentality, but it was not so. Not at all. Especially, not for the magi.

"But…I can't do it."

There goes that smile again. And a small thwack on the head for Alibaba. "It takes time. Now, get off the floor. We're going outside!"

Alibaba didn't have any time to ask what his friend meant by that. He saw Aladdin untie his turban, and his hair flowing freely behind him. The turban transformed quickly into a flying carpet, ready to whisk the duo away to wherever they so chose. Aladdin held out his hand for his friend to take, and when he did so, they were off into the night.

They soared out of one of the windows in the chamber, trying not to crash into any pillars. Alibaba had almost forgotten the sensation of the wind running through him as they flew once before. It was an exhilarating experience, and he laughed. Aladdin was glad to see the change in his friend, and that he was enjoying himself. Everyone needed to smile, it would make the world go round.

They took some twists and turns, and flew all over the palace; some people catching their attention and when they would shout to them, the person would be all up in arms. This would send them into another fit of laughter. They crisscrossed some pillars, bypassing chamber doors, especially the dining room, in a state of exhilaration. Soon enough, however, they flew out of the palace, and upwards, trying to catch up to the bright moon in starlit sky. When Aladdin felt that they were in a good place, far away from the palace and all of it's training, and away from the crowds of good natured people talking about the flying boys, he called the carpet to halt.

Alibaba hadn't even noticed they stopped for a while. They were just hovering in the air on the carpet, sitting in the sky like it was proper for two young boys to be out at night and flying no less. He didn't forget about his worries to protect his people; it was buried into the back of his mind for now.

The moment of relaxation had finally come.

He was able to breathe deeply and then exhale rather loudly beside Aladdin. Then he slowly laid back, his arms crossed behind his head and just stared at the moon, shining down on the two of them. Neither of the boys had to speak at this point. There was nothing else to say. The night was lovely, they days would be hectic, but they would be there for one another like two friends could be.

And they were fine with that.


End file.
